Radio Ga Ga
There’s only a small window for you to get to the radio hut on the island, and make contact with your friends at Abel. But things never have run smoothly for you Cast * Tom De Luca * Paula Cohen * Maxine Myers * Sam Yao * Amelia Spens * Shona Plot Stay Focused Sam is back on radio now, and you, Tom, Paula and Shona are heading to the only radio tower in the island. It’s cut off from the island, but twice a month the water gets low enough to reveal a land bridge. It’ll only be there for another hour, so you’ll have to move fast if you want to get over it, call Abel, and get back across. Lamb Kebabs You’re halfway across the bridge now, and making good time. The locals tried to radio Gavin, the local who stays in the control shack, but the signal was messed up by the storm. You just have to be careful not to fall into the metal struts of the old bridge, which lay below you in the sea. No Cure You make it across the bridge with only a slight incident, but as you reach the control hut, Tom realises the door has been chained shut. Looking through the windows, he realises the equipment has been smashed deliberately, and Shona thinks it must be Jones, as there is no sign of Gavin. Kicking the door open, Tom accidentally releases the zombie trapped inside. Without any cure, you must high tail it up the path to escape. Never Gets Easy With the help of the McShell manoeuvre, you trick the zombie off the cliff, where it becomes impaled on one of the old bridge struts. Shona shares some memories of Gavin. But there’s little time to reminisce, as the water is rising, and rising fast. Grab the Cable Sam helps Paula on comms to patch together the radio, and you manage to get through to Abel. Maxine shares that Peter and Sara are okay, but just before she can share an urgent message from Amelia, a cable comes loose in the gale winds. You have to run down there and reconnect it. Keep Going You manage to plug the cable back in, and Maxine shares the so-called “urgent message”, which turns out to be a request for a crate of smoked salmon. You carry onto the land bridge, and Paula and the rest are going to join you there. Innocent People Just before you make your way across the bridge, Paula notices some zombies pulling themselves out of the sea. Tom remembers seeing a zombie-attracting device back at the hut, and destroys it. But Sam fears that if Jones planted one device, there could be dozens on the island S08E04 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: Uh, guys, can you see the radio tower yet? Storm’s still interfering with my cams. I mean, uh, not that it’s not nice that it’s died down a bit. PAULA COHEN: Yeah, sheltering in a cozy cottage eating biscuits and looking at a storm does feel less great when, on top of everything else, there’s a homicidal maniac on the loose and every day lost to bad weather is a day less your friend has until nanites destroy her body. SHONA: How long does she have now? SAM YAO: Oh, 21 days, I guess. PAULA COHEN: Maybe a little more if she rests. SHONA: The chief has the whole island on alert for Jones. Wherever he’s hiding, he’ll have to come out sometime, and when he does, we will find him. For you and for us. TOM DE LUCA: Visual on a pylon two clicks away. PAULA COHEN: It’s perched on a flat-topped rock jutting out of the sea. Looks like the potato mountain from Close Encounters of the Third Kind. SHONA: laughs Close encounters of the what? PAULA COHEN: Oh Shona, don’t make me feel old. SAM YAO: Right. Well, we can use the radio tower to get a signal to Abel. SHONA: We’ve got a guy, Gavin. Stays out here to maintain it. It’s cut off from Mor Island from the sea except for twice a month when the water is low. See that land bridge? It’ll only be here for an hour. PAULA COHEN: Well, we’ll be able to let Peter talk to Janine. I can’t wait to speak to Maxie. To everyone, really. I said we’d be home in a week. TOM DE LUCA: We will be home soon. Jones can’t have left Mor Island. The chief took his boat. And there aren’t any others on the island that would have had a chance of making it through the storm. We’ll find him, and the cure for Janine. SAM YAO: The locals have set me up in the old post office. I can see a bunch of them on the village green, organizing into search parties. SHONA: Folk on Mor Island don’t forgive and they never forget. SAM YAO: All right, everyone. You’re going to run across the land bridge, access the control hut, tune into Abel’s frequency, and get back before the tide comes in. Now the last thing we want is for you to get cut off by the rising water. TOM DE LUCA: Stay focused and run! crash SHONA: Watch your step. It’s blowing a hooley. If you slip, the waves will bash you against the cliffs and the barnacles will rip you to shreds. SAM YAO: Yeah, probably best not to dwell on that. PAULA COHEN: That’s the control shack up ahead, at the bottom of the cliff? SAM YAO: Yeah. You can set up comms from there. You’re halfway across the land bridge now, so just keep going. SHONA: Gavin’ll help. We tried to radio ahead to say we’re coming, but the storm mucked up our signal. PAULA COHEN: What are those metal spikes sticking out of the sea? SHONA: Oh, there used to be an actual bridge to the island, but it disintegrated. Those are what’s left of the struts. Last May, a sheep got stranded on the rock. It panicked, ran off, and well… laughs TOM DE LUCA: Lamb kebabs. Okay. We can see our target? Everyone run! pours PAULA COHEN: Made it over the land bridge. There’s the – shouts TOM DE LUCA: Paula! PAULA COHEN: I’m fine! Fine. Slipped on some seaweed. It’s thick here. SHONA: Aye. This bit’s under the sea most of the time. The control hut’s over there, above the high water level. TOM DE LUCA: I hope we can establish a connection. I promised Janine I’d get a message to Peter. PAULA COHEN: It’s so funny. I’ve been putting this to the back of my mind all day, but now we’re close, I’ve got butterflies. Oh, I hope Sara’s okay. SAM YAO: Maxine’ll have everything under control. But I know what you mean. TOM DE LUCA: Approaching the control hut. It’s in poor condition. SAM YAO: Can you get inside? clink TOM DE LUCA: Door’s chained shut. PAULA COHEN: Looking in the window. Oh, someone’s deliberately smashed the equipment. SHONA: Jones! Has to be. And there’s no sign of Gavin. TOM DE LUCA: The equipment might be salvageable. Stand back. Five, kick the door in! Five kicks door down, zombie growls, SHONA screams PAULA COHEN: Zombie! Get back, everyone. SHONA: Oh God, Gavin! TOM DE LUCA: We have no cure! We can transmit to Abel from the pylon’s primary controls. Up the path, now! PAULA COHEN: Oh, we’re at the top of the path, Sam. Oh, fantastic view from up here! You can see the whole archipelago. SHONA: Aye. Look at that. Shining beauty of the Far Hebrides. There’s Dearg Island where the scientists live, and wee ? Isle. There’s''' ?' Island. We don’t go there anymore. It’s full of zombies. Look, there’s '?' with the cairn of stones. '?, '''?. SAM YAO: Okay, sorry to break up the sightseeing, but the zom’s gaining. You can McShell it over. SHONA: Oh, aye. You told me about that. Herding zombies. TOM DE LUCA: You’ve got the idea. Shona, you and Five break right, Paula and I will go left. On my signal, break! SAM YAO: Great job, guys! The zom’s going, going… and it stopped, teetering on the edge of the cliff. TOM DE LUCA: Five, kick it! falls SAM YAO: Oh, wow. It’s impaled on one of the rusty bridge struts. I hesitate to say nice shot, Five, but uh… SHONA: Is Gavin still alive? SAM YAO: Uh, well… no. That’s sort of the thing about zombies, really. SHONA: I mean, is he still moving? PAULA COHEN: Yes, but uh, it’s stuck there. TOM DE LUCA: We’ve lost a lot of time. The water’s rising on the causeway. SAM YAO: Get to the radio tower on the summit. You should be able to patch in to Abel from there. PAULA COHEN: Shona, are you all right? SHONA: I don’t know. That was Gavin. He didn’t say much, but he was really kind. He used to carry me on his shoulders when I was a kid. PAULA COHEN: I’m so sorry. SHONA: It was just… the way he looked. Weak, rotting. Pathetic. PAULA COHEN: We’ve been there, Shona. It never gets easy. The tide’s going to turn soon. We have to move. pours, door creaks shut SHONA: We’re inside the pylon, Sam. PAULA COHEN: I’ve got it. The equipment’s old, but workable. Just a sec. static SAM YAO: Hello, Abel. Come in, Abel. MAXINE MYERS: Sam? Is that you? PAULA COHEN: Maxie! Can you hear me? MAXINE MYERS: Paula! Thank God! I knew you were all right, but oh, it’s so good to hear your voice. PAULA COHEN: Are you okay? How’s Sara? MAXINE MYERS: I’m fine. Sara’s, uh - SAM YAO: Sara’s what, Maxie? MAXINE MYERS: No, I’m sorry. No, she’s okay. She’s asking for you both. She wakes me up in the night asking for you. TOM DE LUCA: Dr. Myers? MAXINE MYERS: Tom! How’s Janine? And are you okay? TOM DE LUCA: I’m fine. Janine, not so good. But stable for the moment. Is Peter there? I promised Janine I’d pass him a message. MAXINE MYERS: Peter’s um… indisposed. Nothing serious! Well, not for him, anyway. Most people would need more than a nap after disemboweling themselves. Oh, and I have an urgent message to play you. static SAM YAO: Hello? Maxine? Uh, the transmission’s gone. TOM DE LUCA: The cable’s come loose in the gale. It’s hanging off the rock outside. SAM YAO: Yeah, that’d do it. Five, run down there, grab the cable, and plug it in. pours, cable clicks SAM YAO: Great job, Five. That’s the cable back in place, and… yeah, we’ve got a signal. And if you fasten it with clips, it won’t come undone again. click Great work. Now run back around. I’ll keep you patched in. MAXINE MYERS: What happened? Is everything okay? SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah. Yeah, I’ve secured the connection. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, that’s great. Now promise to send my love to Jody and Ellie. SAM YAO: sighs Yeah. Maxie, a lot’s happened since we arrived. I’ll fill you in, but the others have to go. MAXINE MYERS: Um, oh. Okay. Um, wait! I have a message from the Prime Minister. Your ears only. SAM YAO: From, from Amelia? I mean, we’re running out of time, here. MAXINE MYERS: She said it was extremely urgent. AMELIA SPENS: Hello, Janine and friends. I do hope you’re enjoying your little island jaunt. You’ll be pleased to know that the red fungus zombie problem is well under control. Some threads of fungus were found on a beach. We destroyed them. I’d love to tell you how, uh, because it was a rather brilliant idea of mine, but it’s a government secret. You understand. Anyway, I’ve got a highly important assignment for you. Could you send me some crates of smoked salmon? The stuff on the mainland isn’t the same. Thanks! MAXINE MYERS: Okay… well, I swear I had no idea that that was the “urgent message”. I can’t believe we wasted our comms time with that. Paula? I love you. Everyone else? I love you, too. PAULA COHEN: Five? You keep going as you are. We’ll see you back at the land bridge. Run. pours PAULA COHEN: Five, over here! Sam, Five’s rejoined us. We’re at the foot of the cliff by the radio shack and the tide’s coming in fast. TOM DE LUCA: Look. Foot of the cliff. Two zoms pulling themselves out of the sea. PAULA COHEN: It’s okay. We’ll be gone before they get here. TOM DE LUCA: They’re not coming for us. They’re going for the radio shack. Oh, of course! I should have recognized it when I saw it. Wait here! PAULA COHEN: Tom? What are you – nope. No, he’s off. SAM YAO: What is he doing? SHONA: He’s run back over to the radio shack. SAM YAO: Yeah, but why? TOM DE LUCA: I found it! SHONA: What’s he waggling in the air? TOM DE LUCA: I saw it before in the wreckage but didn’t register it. It’s a zombie-attracting device like the one Jones planted at Abel! PAULA COHEN: I think you’re right. Those zoms are heading towards us now. Quick, Tom, stamp on it! breaks TOM DE LUCA: That’s disabled it! I’ll take the parts back to examine later. SHONA: Are you saying Lachlan planted something here to deliberately attract zoms? He got Gavin bitten on purpose? SAM YAO: That’s what it looks like. TOM DE LUCA: Those zoms are still heading our way and the tide’s coming in. We need to head back now. SAM YAO: I’ll tell Janine to get the local leaders together for a council of war. If Jones has one zombie attractor, he could have two. Or dozens. Whatever his plan here is, it looks like it involves killing a lot of innocent people. Codex Artefact Smashed Zombie-attracting Device One of Jones’ zombie-attracting devices, smashed to smithereens. A Deluca through-and-through, Tom is fairly confident he can reuse the parts to jerry-rig something nefarious. Category:Mission Category:Season Eight